Nellie
by The infamous hogwarts jaguar00
Summary: Based on the song 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls! A songfic, nice Sweenett, but some violence too! Happy ending though for the Sweenett shippers! Please enjoy and R&R!


**So, I heard this song the other day and I can proudly say it is my new favourite! I realllllly Lovett! Anyway, this is what I came up with. And On The Sea, Mr T! Will be updated soon, I just lost the whole chapter because my computer shut down, so when I get over my fustration, it will be typed and uploaded!**

**Oh yeah, the song is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

**And this is set just after the market and just when Toby arrives if you're interested. It's not really relivant. IMPORTANT! They are not making people into pies yet!**

* * *

**_And I'd give up forever to touch you,_**  
**_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow._**  
**_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,_**  
**_And I don't want to go home right now._**

* * *

"Mr T, could you 'elp wi-" I start, but I'm silenced when he drops the heavy bag of flour on the bench and stomps up the stairs.

I sigh and place my, lighter, bag next to the flour before looking for the keys to unlock the shop. After five minutes of rummaging around, I manage to get the key in the lock and open the door.

I walk into the shop, making sure there is room for me to place the flour down before I try to lift it.

When I had move the few bowls and dishes to the side, I know I can go get the ten ton sack of flour.

I go into the parlour and I'm annoyed to discover that I haven't left the fire on when I went gone out, making the room cold.

When I was walk back to the bench, I hear movement, so I grab my rolling pin and run out. If someone is going to steal the food I had work hard for, I am going to kill them for it.

"Mrs Lovett, why are you carrying your rolling pin?" Mr Todd asks, causing me to blush.

"Well-I-you-you went upstairs, so I thought I would 'ave to move the bag. I 'eard movement. Thought you was a thief Mr T!" I say hastily, dropping the rolling pin on the table nearby and standing aside as he walks past.

When he walks past, his arm brushes mine and I have to fight not to shiver. His touch sends electricity through me, and I love it. I love him, not that he can ever find this out of course.

"There." Mr Todd says when he drops the bag on the counter, before turning to leave. Just before he closes the door though, he turns to me and I see him shift uncomfortably. "If you ever need anything lifted again, tell me. Don't hurt your back anymore, please?" he says swiftly, before hurrying out.

I am stunned. I never thought he listened to me and now, I don't want to go to my cold, lonely parlour now, I want to go upstairs to Mr T's cold, lonely parlour, because although it has only been a minute or so, I miss him already.

* * *

**_And all I can taste is this moment,_**  
**_And all I can breathe is your life._**  
**_'Cause sooner or later it's over,_**  
**_I just don't want to miss you tonight._**

* * *

After I've closed the shop and seen that Toby is happy on the seatte in the parlour with a bottle of Gin, I make Mr Todd his supper. I have been avoiding him all day, because as much as I want to speak to him, I'm scared he has forgotten this morning and gone back to his brooding self.

I open the door and step out into the cold night, before climbing the stairs up to his tonsorial parlour. It is no surprise to see him glaring out of the window.

I knock twice, before entering the shop.

"Mr T? I brought ya some supper? Where should I..." I drift off, because I notice he is staring right at me.

"Over there-please." He says, his voice croaky, as though he hasn't spoken in a while.

My eyes narrow as I place the supper on his dresser. He has never once said 'please', not since the day he had returned, but now he is using it optionally, with no reason to. What is wrong with him?

"Ya alrigh' Mr T? I don't think I've ever 'eard ya say please before!" I say happily, but he doesn't reply, his eyes still boring into me. "Mr T?"

"I'm fine. I-I just realised, I'm alone. I remember before. Lucy was always up here with me, and when she wasn't, a customer was, or a friend was, or you were. I was never alone before, but now, now I am. I-I don't want to be," he said.

I feel my eyes grow heavy and I place one hand over my mouth, approching him and cautiously placing my other hand on his arm.

"Ya don't have to be alone Mr T." I whisper quitely.

He doesn't say anything, but I know he hears me, and after a minute, when my hand leaves his arm and I walk to the door, he stutters, "Don't! Don't-go. Please?"

I feel the tears coming, he has never, ever shown emotion before, but now he was being the man I wanted. The man who loved me back. I Love him unconditionally, but that's difficult when he constantly ignores me and doesn't listen to me.

"I won' then." I say, before moving away from the door and sitting in the barbering chair. We don't speak, but the silence is pleasent. Within moments though, I have fallen asleep to the sound of his light breathing.

* * *

_**And I don't want the world to see me,**_  
_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.**_  
_**When everything's made to be broken,**_  
_**I just want you to know who I am.**_

* * *

"Would you get up woman!" I hear, causing me to snap open my eyes and look around, realising I was definently not in my own room.

"Mr T! Wot's wrong?" I say, almost automatically.

"You are here, not downstairs, working! You fell asleep, and you're too heavy for me to lift! I tried waking you, but you didn't bloody wake! Do you know you kept me up with your bloody talking?" he says loudly, but he isn't shouting.

I blush, but stand up none the less. It is when I stand that I remember last night, him asking me to stay.

"But Mr T, ya asked me ta stay! I remember!" I say, but he just looks at me blankly.

"Why would I do that? I don't need you! I have a wife and you fell asleep in the chair I needed for the Judge! What would have happened if he had shown up last night, or this morning for that matter? I would have missed him because of him!" He yells this time, throwing his untouched supper to the floor, causing me to stumble backwards towards the door.

I recognise the fire in his eyes.

"You bloody woman!" he yells again, before grabbing me and pinning me to the wall with a razor to my throat.

I'm scared to breathe, never mind think. The only thing going through my mind is 'how could you?' He did ask me to stay. I know it! Why is acting so awful? I feel the razor dig in and I whimper, causing him to smirk.

"What's the matter Nellie, is that too painful for you? Don't make me wake that boy, he doesn't need to see what I'm about to do." he whispers, pushing the razor in futher and dragging it down. I could feel the blood running over me, but I have to ignore it.

"Mr Todd!" Anthony cries, bursting in the door, and Mr T immedietly drops me and the razor to the floor. This gives him seconds to cover the sin he was about to commit.

"Anthony! What is it boy?" Mr T says poiltely enough. Anthony has not noticed me yet. This gives me time to control me erratic breathing and think straight.

"Mrs Lovett ma'am?" Anthony says suddenly, so I look at him and force a smile.

"'Ello Anthony, didn't see you there. I was cleaning Mr T's razor and I got in a bit of a panic, but don't worry, I'm just fine." I say too quickly before rushing out of the shop, leaving the two of them to talk about Johanna.

When I close the door, my breathing finally returns to normal. I wish he would stop this, he obviously doesn't know how much it kills me mentally every time he sticks that razor near me, and after last night... I just wish he would understand and remember.

* * *

**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,_**  
**_Or the moment of truth in your lies._**  
**_When everything feels like the movies,_**  
**_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._**

* * *

Walking down the stairs, I calm my breathing, and by the time I reach the bottom, I am no longer scared of him, or scared at all in fact. I feel determined and ready, ready to fight back if comes for me again.

I open the shop door and call out to Toby, and I'm surprised to see he is already up and cleaning tables with a smile.

"Ma'am! It's nine already! I prepared the tables, but I di'n' know 'ow ta make the pies ma'am!" The boy says happily, I smile back and pat his shoulder. He hasn't noticed the cut and I want to keep it that way.

"Thank ya Toby. I'mma just check on things in the bakehouse, you stay 'ere." I say before leaving him to sweep before I descend the stairs to the dirty bakehouse.

The smell of the sewers hit me like a ton of bricks and I gag, stumbling back from the door a little.

I take a deep breath and venture in. I have only ever been down here once or twice with Albert, but when he died, I stopped. Nobody ate the pies, so I just used the small oven upstairs when I needed.

I look around and nearly faint when I see that Mr T has already been down here and left Pirelli's body. Whether I'm meant to chop it up, or throw it in the sewers, or ignore it, I have no clue.

I decide to ignore it and focus on why I came down here. I pick up a rag from the chopping board and see that it's relatively clean before I grab the bucket and then go to the tap. I fill the bucket and bring it up the stairs. I never bother to wash properly. I would just splash water where I needed, but this cut had to been seen to properly.

When I get back to the, surprisingly warm kitchen, I place bucket near the open fire. I wanted the water to be a little warm when I used it!

Testing the water, I find it's hot enough to use so I dip the rag into it before dabbing it on the cut. It hurts, a lot, but every time I touch the cut, the pain is replaced by power. He didn't get me, I bet him. I was more powerful. The blood, the cut, the pain, it made me feel alive, that I can take anything! He won't over power me again.

When I finish cleaning the cut, I chuck the water and throw the rag down before I hear a yell from upstairs and the bang of a door.

Forgetting my annoyance at him, I race up the stairs, swinging the door open to see Mr T with that furious loo in his eye.

"Mr T! Wot's 'appened!" I ask, scared that he will hurt me. But to my surprise, when he hears my voice, his eyes calm and he sinks into the chair.

"I-I need you." He says strangely, as though he's choking.

I stand by the door, my eyes wide as saucers, not believing what he had just said.

He looks at me and sighs, before standing coming right towards me.

"I'm sorry, but it has just hit me, everything, the awfulness of life, the hurt from Lucy, the fact that-that she did that. She took the poison. Did she not care for Johanna? Even though I had been taken, did she not believe me when I told her I would be back? I just think that she-she betrayed me." He says, his face showing that he is distraught, but he won't cry, not Mr T.

"I'm sorry Mr T, but I tried to 'elp 'er, but she said-she said that you weren't comin' back. I shouted at 'er for that I did, told 'er she 'ad no right ta say summit like 'at! I knew you was gonna come back, because you promised, and since the day we first met, you ain't ever broken a promise Mr T." I say firmly and I see a glimmer of a smile on his face.

"You remember that day?"

"I'll never forge' i'," I say with a smirk, which is quickly wiped from my face when he leans down to hug me.

* * *

**_And I don't want the world to see me,_**  
**_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand._**  
**_When everything's made to be broken,_**  
**_I just want you to know who I am._**

* * *

We stand there, in silence, with him hugging me and of course, I hug him back. At last, the man, the one and only man that I have ever truly loved, and ever truly cared for, is acknowledging me, hugging me!

"I'm sorry," he says suddenly, pulling away.

"For what?" I ask quickly, moving towards him.

"I shouldn't have done that, I-you-" He starts, but I just hug him,hug him properly and he shuts up. He doesn't hug me back properly, but I fell his hands on my sides.

"I just don't want to tell anyone, because nobody would get it, but you do-Nellie." he whispers into my head and I freeze. I never knew he knew my first name, and that he is, virtually, admitting that he wants to talk.

"I'm always here Sweeney." I whisper back, and he pulls away from the hug. My face drops, but he uses his finger to lift it, so I stare right into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I bother you, and hurt you, and threaten you, because you don't deserve it. You are a beautiful, smart and funny person. You deserve the best, and when you get it, don't waste it. Promise me that." he says gently, but I'm too lost in his eyes to notice what I reply.

"I already have the best, with you. I love you." I say, and this time he freezes, his eyes stare at me and I snap back to reality.

"W-what?" He stammers and I blush, but I still stare at him.

"I love you Sweeney, always 'ave and I always will." I whisper, so quietly I'm surprised he hears.

He doesn't reply, but he does the best thing possible. He brings his lips to mine, kissing me gently, making me forget everything.

I lose myself. I love him, so much, and I'm so happy that it is finally happening, I'm finally getting him, I finally have him.

* * *

**Yeah, I cut the final choruses because this was dragging on a bit, but anyway, what do you think? Did you like it? Please review!**

**Elliex**


End file.
